Wait for Me
by jaegerbott
Summary: In which Kuroo works at a coffee shop and takes a long break when Kenma visits


When Kenma pushes through the transparent door, he steps into a room with the smell of coffee floating in the air and a buzz of light chatter and laughs.

"Iced Caramel Latte!" Someone yells out.

The coffee shop's a little busy today but his fingers still let go of the door handle and he strides inside anyways. With practiced ease and his eyes on his phone, he navigates through mahogany wooden tables and past the booths on the side to a velvet couch near the back. He drops onto the couch, his back against the wall while a bookshelf with manga and other manga are to his left.

Not a moment too soon did someone else arrive as well, looming over him and blocking his existence to the rest of the café.

"Mind moving? You're blocking the light, Kuroo." Kenma points out, not even bothering to look up to check whether his guess had been right or wrong.

But Kenma was right, and the sound of choked snort confirmed it. When he puts his phone down just a tad bit lower, he raises his eyebrow at Kuroo who was posing before him with an arm raised behind the head and a hand to the hip.

"Go on," Kuroo drawls, sticking out his butt even more. "Tell me how sexy I look~!"

"More like sleazy."

"Don't lie. I'm probably the hottest person you see in the room." Kuroo grins widely.

Then, straightening up, he gestures Kenma to make some space and soon flops himself onto the couch as well, scooting beside Kenma. An exhausted sigh soon escapes his lips.

But the sigh is short-lived when a group of high school girls pass by. Kuroo immediately flashes a flirty grin and runs a hand through his hair, looking absolutely delighted when he sees them fluster and blush as they head to a table. When the coast is clear, he lets it go and rests his head over on Kenma's shoulder, propping his feet over the small coffee table in front of them.

Kenma raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Kuroo somehow sensed it anyways.

"Boss has this marketing ploy, you know," he starts, a smile on his lips as he closes his eyes. "Gotta make the girls want to come for the coffee and for the view. It works so far." He lets out a small snort. "You should see who's employed here. We're like a bunch of eye candy in one place. Everyone's hot!" He laughs.

"So, your boss wants this coffee shop to be like a host club."

"Ehh, something like that but cleaner. And legal for the youngsters." Kuroo shrugs and then perks an eye open, once again wagging his eyebrows at Kenma. "Don't you think I'd make a pretty good host though? Come on, tell me I'm sexy."

"You're sleazy."

"Wrong."

"Sorry. I meant creepy."

"Again, wrong."

Sticking his tongue out, Kuroo grounds his head against Kenma's shoulder, nearly making the male drop his phone. And just when Kenma turns to say something, he catches Kuroo dozing off on his shoulder and a few people sneaking a glance at them. Over by the counter, one of Kuroo's workers—a blonde guy who very much resembles a host much more than Kuroo does—waves at him, soon pointing at the clock that hung overhead the coffee shop's menu board.

"Kuroo, how long is your break?"

"My mind guesses five more minutes? Or two? This place isn't going to die without me. They can handle me sneaking an extra three." Kuroo yawns and straightens up, pushing himself off of Kenma's shoulder. He rubs at the back of his head, his eyes fluttering to stay open.

"If you don't want to work, you shouldn't have applied for the job."

"Yeah, but," Kuroo starts, puckering his lips into a childish pout. "But, Bo, you know?"

"It's not my fault you broke his favorite—"

"Yeeeah, I reap what I sow." And then Kuroo falls back onto Kenma, purposely missing his shoulder so that he falls on Kenma's lap.

Kenma, on the other hand, freezes and only lifts his eyes up to catch the group of high school girls giggling and peeking at them. Kenma sighs, the feeling of heat rushing to his cheeks so strong that he drags a hand over his face to get to rid of it, his other hand barely holding onto his phone.

A loud cough from in front, and Kenma is forced to meet the eyes of Kuroo's blond co-worker.

"Kuroo, get back to work," Kenma sighs, bringing his phone back to eye level.

On his lap, Kuroo snickers. "Oya? Quick to get rid of me. Some boyfriend you are, trying to end our date so fast."

"I don't remember being on a date with you."

"Of course, we're on a date. Look, I'm on your lap. You can run a hair through my hair, a quick kiss, and—"

"Kuroo." Kenma interrupts, not looking away from his phone. "I'll be here when your shift ends."

"You serious? 'Till it ends? That's kinda long—"

"I have a charger in my pocket, and I can wait. So, just get back to—"

But before Kenma can finish his words, Kuroo springs himself up and onto his feet. He brushes the dust from his uniform and beams at Kenma from where he stood. And Kenma does not look up, refusing to look away from his phone. He can feel it; he can absolutely feel the sheer utter delight in Kuroo's eyes and in his grin because Kuroo is literally radiating that utter delight.

"It won't be long!" Kuroo chirps, grinning lopsidedly that Kenma still refuses to look up. "Just wait for me, 'kay?"

"Kuroo!"

Looking more calm and collected, Kuroo jabs a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the counter. "They're calling for me. I'll be finished soon, Kenma."

"Uh huh."

"If you want anything, I'll buy it and make it for you, so just let me know." Kuroo flashes one last grin before walking off, still beaming. "Don't miss me too much, Kenma!" He waves, successfully gathering a bulk of the coffee shop's attention onto Kenma.

Meanwhile, Kenma doesn't say another word, the multitude of stares on him rousing heat over his cheeks and neck like wildfire. His neck is starting to cramp but he dare not lift his head up yet.


End file.
